Give it a shot
by La Mouette Lunaire
Summary: Trouble keeping up with other survivors? Don't worry, that's what our adrenaline injectors are for! Beware that in rare instances, side effects may occur. And in Nick's case, they definitely will.


_A/N. : Written for left4bed on livejournal. __Prompt: Nick gets sexual pleasure from adrenaline shots. _Now that I've confessed, let me crawl back under my giant writer's block.

La Mouette Lunaire presents

**Give it a shot**

He'd never used one before, never needed to. He'd seen them around, of course, but that was back in the medical tents, on trays which were still clean, for all that definition was worth during a zombie apocalypse. Finding an injection now had been a coincidence, a coincidence covered in mud and leaves, one Nick wouldn't have given a second glance if it wasn't for his little accident earlier.

The slope that lead to the river was much steeper than he'd realised and his leg hadn't taken the tumble down all too well. Neither had his suit, for that matter. Now the survivors were climbing the other side on their way to Whispering Oaks and the sharp pain in Nick's knee made it more than a little difficult for him to keep up.

"I ain't dragging you up here, so get movin'!", Coach's voice called, already from a considerable distance. Like it or not, Nick needed a boost and there was only one way to get it. He gave the injector a tentative wipe with his sleeve and then, unable to afford further hesitation, jammed the shot into his arm.

-

Catching up turned out to be a piece of cake, the other three had already cleared the path, leaving dead…deader bodies in their wake. They were waiting for him at the safe house, with Rochelle impatiently motioning him to get inside.

And his knee? Seconds after the injection he thought the pain was going to kill him, but then it slowly… spread out, across his body, not getting worse, dissolving, into warmth instead of pain, instead of the sharp throbbing in his knee just… his heart, pounding faster in his chest.

Speaking of which, why hadn't he ever noticed how big Rochelle's boobs were? And how did he just come up with the worst change of subject ever? Still… he tried to look away, but he could see them, almost feel them moving to the rhythm of her breathing so slightly, pressing against her shirt which had to be too tight, had to bother her, had to constrict them- her, and with all the bushes down there, why didn't it tear just a little, why didn't somebody just rip it off and free-

"Are you plannin' on staring at me all day or are you gonna get inside now?"

"Uh… feel you", Nick swallowed.

"What now?"

"I… I feel you. Great song. I was just… great song, really." He lowered his gaze and hurriedly pushed himself past the frowning woman. "Can somebody close that door now?"

Rochelle rolled her eyes and bolted the door shut. What the hell had just happened? How did his awkward teenage years catch up with him and punch him in the face, and for that matter, why did his mouth feel like he'd swallowed a bottle of sand?

'Do you really have to ask?', said the voice in the back of his mind. Of course he didn't, but… the others all… he'd seen them take a shot and-

The safe room door swung open and Rochelle disappeared on the other side. Coach shouldered his baseball bat and followed suit, only Ellis was still struggling to get a piece of medical tape off his fingers. On the table in front of them lay the usual set of weapons, ammo, one untouched medical kit and… another shot.

"Hey uh, Ellis?"

"Huh?"

Nick pointed at the injector. "Do these ever make you feel…", he paused, looking for the right word. Hot? Horny? Like you're about to jump anything that moves? "…funny?"

"Like… like funny in the head? 'Cause if that's another joke then-"

Nick shook his head.

"Uh, don' know about funny, but come to think 'bout it, did I ever tell you when Keith and I got attacked by a bunch of ostriches, lots of blood, I mean, it wasn't even that bad, but when we got to the hospital they were all out of…"

'There he goes again', Nick sighed to himself. He could've told him to shut up, but now that he thought about it, if you didn't listen to the actual words, Ellis's voice sounded kind of nice. A lot about him was kind of nice, actually. That mouth, just look at that mouth! Nick had never cared before, but his lips looked smooth, surprisingly smooth and so full, just a little moist, like the sweat on the boy's arms, Ellis probably worked out, if he'd turn around, if only his pants weren't so wide he could-

"Stop it! Just stop it already!"

It took Nick a moment to figure out that it wasn't his inner voice this time, but rather a sharp and very audible hiss that had just sounded and instead of reprimanding himself for his own thoughts had caused Ellis to look at him like a kicked puppy.

"Any- anyways, that's why we call them red knuckle crackers now. Sorry… I guess", the boy mumbled and turned to leave. "Better catch up with the others, right?"

Nick hesitated for a moment, but then decided to swallow the apology on the tip of his tongue. "Right."

'Fresh air… I've got to walk this off', he thought to himself and followed Ellis out of the safe room.

-

"You sure you don't want any of us to wait up? You've been kinda out of it since we got here", Rochelle asked and Nick was glad that she chose not to elaborate her encounter with 'kinda out of it' further.

Nick reached for his health pack. "I just need some time to fix myself up, so unless you guys think you can't handle the zombies without me, which, you know, I'd understand, I-"

"Suit yourself then", Rochelle interrupted and motioned for the others to step outside, leaving the safe room door ajar. Truth to be told, with the tunnel of love ahead she was probably glad to get him out of her hair for a while, given that he'd been a little too appreciative of Depeche Mode on the way here. She wasn't exactly above the occasional flirt, but this time something just seemed… off.

-

For a moment Nick was surprised by the injector's pink and almost ethereal glow, but then he remembered that it was just the tunnel's cheap lighting. He still didn't remember pocketing the shot and he still couldn't quite imagine why he'd wanted to keep it. He had a theory though and once the other survivors were out of earshot, as soon as he felt the needle in his arm he had to realise just how firmly he'd already made up his mind about that one.

There was no spreading and dissolving, no initial pain this time. His knee was much better already and the new wounds he received on the way here were hardly worth mentioning. Instead he immediately felt himself flush and bit his lip as a surge of heat shot from his head to his stomach, all the way down to his feet.

His vision narrowed, blurred on the edges, but at the same time seemed so much more intense, seemed like he could almost grasp the light in the room. Nick closed his eyes and all he felt now was his heartbeat, his breath, their sound washing over him, mixing with the echo of muffled gunshots in the distance.

Light-headed from the light, the sound and the heat he sank against the wall, the slightest contact with it sending a shiver of pleasure through his entire body. He moved his hand slowly across his thighs, licked his dry lips and reached for his belt.

-

When the coach saw the other man's silhouette approach he inwardly sighed with relief. Nick really had been a little out of it, but so far Coach had admittedly been less bothered by it than Ellis and Rochelle had seemed. The two of them had insisted on going ahead, so he'd decided to wait for Nick instead, give him a little more time to patch himself up properly. It had been a lot more than a little time now though, but at least the results looked good enough.

"Well, what do you know, good as new!", Coach smiled and gave Nick a thumbs-up as the man practically sauntered down the ramp with a broad grin on his face. "That musta been one hell of a fix", he said, to himself as Nick had already walked right past him.

"One hell of a fix… and he still got his med kit too."

* * *

_Aaand that's that. I'm mainly posting this because I could really do with some feedback on my writing aka. not only good, but also critical comments. So if you've made it to the end, why not take a moment and leave your opinion?_


End file.
